dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Seven-Three
|manga debut = "Great Escape" |anime debut = |Race = Android |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Occupation = |Allegiance = Galactic Bandit Brigade |FamConnect = }} , whose proper designation is OG73-I, is a member of the Galactic Bandit Brigade. Appearance He is a male alien android with an appearance very similar to Hit. Seven-Three has two bumps similar to horns on his head, eyes with black sclera, white pupils and no iris, in addition to having three spherical half gems on his forehead. Personality Seven-Three is a not very expressive but at the same time a merciless being, which is demonstrated during the invasion of Planet Zoon organized by the inmates of the Galactic Prison and Moro. In this conflict, Seven-Three exterminated all the Zoon-seijin survivors without hesitation and without experiencing the slightest emotion. This is because he is an android who only follows his allies' orders, indicating he has no free will of his own. Biography Background Seven-Three was created on a planet with advanced science and technology. Somehow, Saganbo encountered him and added him to his group. Seven-Three then rampaged throughout the universe with them until they were caught by the Galactic Patrol and imprisoned in the Galactic Prison. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga Alongside the other prisoners, Seven-Three is released by Moro's second wish, they then proceed to take over the facility and re-secure Saganbo's Ship - promptly using it to head to New Namek. Seven-Three accompanies Moro and several other members of the Galactic Bandit Brigade to Zoon, where they attack the warriors guarding the royal treasure. After defeating them, one of the warriors makes a final attempt at killing Seven-Three, resulting in the artificial being wiping out all of the warriors with his eye lasers, much to the disdain of Saganbo, as they were supposed to keep as many alive as possible for Moro to take energy from. After Moro and Saganbo receive a report of powerful life-forms on the planet Earth from the Macareni Gang, Seven-Three is deployed there alongside Shimorekka and Yunba to scout the place. On their way there Yunba begins to complain about wanting food, leading them to stop on a planet inhabited by porcupine-like humanoid aliens, Seven-Three copies their powers and kills them while Shimorekka and Yunba eat their food. Seven-Three then notices one of them with a portal creating ability getting children to safety and promptly copies the ability, he then uses it to go to Earth alongside Shimorekka and Yunba, appearing on The Lookout. As Piccolo stops Shimorekka from killing the Macareni Gang, Seven-Three quickly copies his powers. Seven-Three attacks with a Special Beam Cannon that Piccolo barely dodges, and knocks Jaco of the Lookout with his Demon Hand, he follows Piccolo when the Namekian leaps over the edge to save Jaco. Seven-Three and Piccolo then engage in combat, going blow for blow and using the same moves. Jaco reveals that Seven-Three has unlimited stamina, and so Piccolo is bound to lose unless he can hold off Seven-Three for half an hour, Seven-Three proceeds to overpower Piccolo in a Special Beam Cannon energy clash, however Gohan swoops in just in time to save his mentor. Gohan lands a few hits on Seven-Three, but Seven-Three fires multiple Ki blasts around Gohan, using the Hellzone Grenade. It looks like Gohan is hit with every blast, but Jaco spots him standing behind Seven-Three. The android is flown across the fighting area, and Gohan reveals that he's used to fighting against Piccolo and knows how to counter his techniques. Seven-Three gets back up and uses Piccolo's Great Namekian transformation to turn himself into a giant. Gohan says he's used to this too and continues to gain the upper hand on Seven-Three. After Seven-Three is knocked down and getting back up, Shimorekka tells him to get his hands around Gohan's neck. Seven-Three agrees and stretches his arms out to get to Gohan. Gohan dodges them, building up a Kamehameha and running up Seven-Three's arm. Gohan then jumps in front of Seven-Three's face, but at that moment Seven-Three shrinks back to normal size. Jaco points out that Seven-Three's time with Piccolo's powers have expired, so Gohan points his Kamehameha down at Seven-Three and fires. However, one of the orbs on Seven-Three's head has a picture of Moro, sliding into the middle orb. Before Seven-Three is hit with the Kamehameha, it seemingly disappears, with Piccolo stating that he ate it. It's then revealed that Seven-Three can copy up to three powers at once, and switch to different ones if necessary. Seven-Three begins to absorb energy, fending off anyone that tries to stop him. He continues to absorb energy, forming a large energy ball above himself while Shimorekka and Yunba fight the others. As the fight continues, Shimorekka gets a call from Moro, who tells them to come back to the main force. When Seven-Three hears this, he stops absorbing and disperses the energy ball. His power then switches back to the Zoon race as he creates a portal for himself, Shimorekka, and Yunba, and the three of them leave Earth. Two months later, Seven-Three re-appears with Moro and the Galactic Bandit Brigade on Earth. At some point prior, Seven-Three used his copy ability to gain invisibility from a member of an invisible race and uses it to sneak behind Gohan and Piccolo and obtain their abilities. Seven-Three fires a Special Beam Cannon at the pair, but Gohan blocks it with a shield made of energy. From behind Gohan, Piccolo powers up and fires a Special Beam Cannon of his own that hits Seven-Three and destroys an upper portion of his body and left arm, though he regrows it thanks to Piccolo's Namekian Regeneration abilities. Shimorekka tells Seven-Three to switch to Gohan's abilities, as he is the stronger of the two. As he does so, he fires a volley of energy blasts towards them. Gohan charges forward, using Piccolo's assisted energy blasts as footholds to close in quickly, and punches Seven-Three into the sea. As Gohan vows that they will never lose to a copycat, Seven-Three emerges from the water. Gohan and Piccolo unleash the Masenko Beam Cannon that once more severely damages Seven-Three, though it does not finish him off. Shimorekka urgently tells Seven-Three to switch to Moro's abilities and he does so, with the plan to drain their energy from them, but before he can he is suddenly kicked in the face by the arriving Android 17 and Android 18 with Piccolo pleased to see them as they do not have energy that can be absorbed. Android 17 proceeds to pummel Seven-Three and almost finishes him off but Moro intervenes which effectively puts the fights to an end. Moro tells him that he should not have used his abilities so casually and tosses the injured Seven-Three to Shimorekka, ordering him to help him recover as he begins to take him back to their ship. Power ;Manga Seven-Three is able to easily obliterate the Zoon warriors with eye lasers. It is noted by Jaco that even without a copied ability Seven-Three is already very strong, able to easily catch Piccolo off-guard to grab the Namekian. His copying ability gives him all the powers of his opponent, and as such when he copied the Super Namekian Piccolo, Seven-Three was able to fight evenly with him, and eventually overwhelm him thanks to having unlimited stamina, forcing Gohan to step in and save Piccolo from Seven-Three's Special Beam Cannon. With Piccolo's abilities, Seven-Three is outmatched against Ultimate Gohan - though he performs better after becoming a Great Namekian, however, he runs out of time for utilizing Piccolo's abilities. However, upon utilizing Moro's abilities, Seven-Three becomes able to easily overwhelm Gohan as well as Piccolo, Krillin and Jaco and take their energy to grow even stronger. He later gains and uses the ability of Gohan but is outmatched by the teamwork of Gohan and Piccolo. Against Android 17, unable to use Moro's ability of energy absorption on him, Seven-Three is pummeled and is almost finished off by the android. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly through the use of ki. *'Eye Laser' - The ability to shoot laser beams from eyes. *'Infinite Stamina' - Like the Earth's infinite energy model androids, Seven-Three possesses unlimited stamina. *'Data Storage - '''As an android, Seven-Three has impressive memory and advanced knowledge, knowing the specific coordinates and details of Earth. *'Copy Ability' - Seven-Three possess the ability to copy all of the powers of another entity for half an hour by touching the back of their neck. This allows him to match his opponent blow for blow - giving him an advantage over most foes thanks to his infinite stamina. He can store up to three entity's powers at a time. He is also able to deactivate and swap between them to conserve time. **'Hedgehog-like race's powers''' - Powers copied from an unnamed porcupine-like alien race. ***'Quill generation' - Seven-Three can generate sharp quills and fire them at foes. ***'Warp Portal' - Seven-Three can open portals from one place to another. **'Piccolo's powers' - Powers copied from the Namekian Piccolo. ***'Special Beam Cannon' - Seven-Three fires a piercing energy beam from his fingers. ***'Demon Hand' - Seven-Three extends his arms. ***'Explosive Demon Wave' - Seven-Three fires an energy blast from his hand. ***'Explosive Breath Cannon' - Seven-Three fires an energy blast from his mouth. ***'Hellzone Grenade' - Seven-Three rapid fires energy blasts around his opponent which he then has converge on the foe. ***'Regeneration' - Seven-Three regenerates from an injury. **'Moro's powers' - Powers copied from Moro. ***'Magic' - With Moro's magic he is able to absorb and manipulate life energy. ****'Energy Absorption' - Seven-Three absorbs energy from individuals or from the planet he's standing on. *****'Full Power Energy Ball' - Seven-Three can absorb energy into an energy ball to manipulate, which he can use offensively, or convert into a small energy ball to consume. ****'Planet Life Energy Manipulation' - Thanks to Moro's magic he is able to manipulate the life energy of the planet he is on for offensive and defense usage, such usage appears as a flaming pillar. He is capable of doing this until the planet he is utilizing runs out of energy. **'Invisible Race's powers' - Powers copied from an invisible person. ***'Invisibility' - Seven-Three turns himself fully invisible. **'Gohan's powers' - Powers copied from Gohan. ***'Masendan' - Seven-Three throws an energy sphere. ***'Gekiretsu Madan' - Seven-Three rapid fires energy blasts. Forms and transformations Great Namekian With Piccolo's powers, Seven-Three is able to take on the Great Namekian form; becoming a giant. Potential Unleashed With Gohan's powers, Seven-Three gains the Potential Unleashed state that the half-Saiyan is always in and becomes stronger than he was using Piccolo's abilities - however he is no match for the combined might of Gohan and Piccolo together. Battles ;Dragon Ball Super *Seven-Three and Galactic Patrol Prisoners vs. Zoon-seijin *Seven-Three vs. Porcupine-like race *Seven-Three and Shimorekka vs. Piccolo and Jaco *Seven-Three vs. Piccolo *Seven-Three vs. Gohan *Seven-Three (Base/Great Namekian) vs. Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin and Jaco *Seven-Three, Yunba and Shimorekka vs. Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin and Jaco *Seven-Three (Base/Potential Unleashed) vs. Gohan (Potential Unleashed) and Piccolo *Seven-Three vs. Android 17 *Seven-Three vs. Gohan (Potential Unleashed) and Piccolo *Seven-Three vs. Android 17 Trivia *His design resembles that of Hit's from Universe 6. Gallery References Site Navigation es:73 Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Androids Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains Category:Bandits/Criminals Category:Witches/Wizards